Fast Night
by Desparate Dreamer
Summary: Jaune celebrates his eighteenth birthday at a club, and what unfolds that night is something he never expected. Was it a mistake though? Rated M for suggestive themes. (Man that sounded so official!)
1. Drinking 'Till I Made Out With You

**Pre-chapter AN: Hello F.F.! The D here, no... no... that's a terrible name. Ignoring that, since Day and Night (my Yang x Jaune concept) won the poll, I decided to actually go through with this idea. If you couldn't guess, it's Yang x Jaune. Enjoy...**

* * *

Fast Night

* * *

Jaune Arc wasn't skeptical of his friends often. He trusted his friends with his life, that's just the kind of guy he was. But when a fiery, short-tempered blonde says it's a good idea to celebrate your eighteenth birthday by drinking the night away, you get a little skeptical. Yang was not one to take no for an answer unfortunately. She made it so there was no way to refuse. This time, she turned his friends against him.

Nora was easily convinced with the mention of food and good music, Ren followed shortly after, for obvious reasons. Pyrrha and Weiss both decided to come to make sure nothing bad happened, Ruby thought it would be fun, and Blake was literally dragged along. So, Jaune didn't have much of a choice, it was his birthday after all.

Not a minute in and everyone had disappeared into a throng of party-goers at the club. Jaune, being the socially inexperienced guy he is, headed for the emptiest place in the room and, for whatever reason, that happened to be the bar. Maybe it was because grinding on a random stranger was more appealing? He didn't know and didn't care.

The bartender, a giant bear of a man, was there to take his order before he even sat in the stool.

"What'll it be?" His voice was gruff and straight to the point, making Jaune slightly nervous.

"J-just a water, please." Before the man turned to get his order, Jaune heard an all too familiar shout from behind him.

"Heya, Vomit Boy. 'Whatcha 'doin?" Yang slung an arm around his shoulders. The bartender seemed even more annoyed than Jaune at her appearance.

"Blondie!? What are you doing here!? I thought I said to never come back!" Yang shot him a playful smile.

"And I thought you said you had info on everyone in Vale, but we all know how that turned out the last two times." The bartender made a low growl, causing Jaune to flinch. "Now, get me and my friend here two Strawberry Sunrises, don't forget the umbrella." She winked and the bartender stalked off to get their drinks, grumbling under his breath. Jaune was visibly confused, looking between his fiery companion and the man. Yang noticed this and, after untangling her arm from his shoulders, took the seat next to him.

"Long story short, I wanted some answers, he didn't want to cough them up and I ended up destroying half his club." She told it as nonchalantly as you would the weather. Jaune just sighed and decided to ask about the drink instead.

"So, what's a Strawberry Sunrise?" She grinned.

"It's the best drink in Vale, and even though I don't really like the guy, Junior really knows how to make one. You'll see what I mean." Jaune didn't have a good feeling about this. All he wanted was a glass of water, and whatever she ordered was most likely alcoholic. Not wanting to deny his friend her fun, he rationalized that he did come to a bar and it was his eighteenth birthday, so why not?

The drinks arrived and Junior watched closely as Jaune tasted his drink. He expected the burning taste of alcohol, but it was surprisingly sweet with a hue as red as strawberries and it looked like the sun was peeking over the top of his rim. He realized that he was actually looking at Yang's hair through the glass rim.

Yang gave Junior a thumbs up, and Jaune gave a surprised, but pleased, hum.

"So, 'whatcha think?" She twirled the umbrella in her glass, making the yellow coloring swirl with the red in a hypnotic display.

"It's... actually pretty good. I thought it would be disgusting, to be honest." Yang smirked.

"Give me more credit, Vomit Boy." They both shared a laugh.

"Maybe if you acted more mature I would think drinking with you was a good idea." Yang quirked an eyebrow, and even Jaune seemed surprised at his own words. He never talked to Yang like that, he was always too worried about losing his genitals. Maybe the atmosphere was affecting him?

Yang's smirk returned tenfold before a pleased, "Oh?", escaped her lips. Jaune had warning bells going off in his head. Something was telling him to avoid whatever it was she was thinking. But another sip from the Sunrise and he felt his confidence return. Something about the challenging way she looked at him was alluring. Like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Tough guy now, huh? How about a competition?" She teased. Jaune, with his growing confidence, matched her smirk.

"You're on." Yang's smirk grew into a full blown Cheshire grin.

"Junior! Get some more glasses ready!"

And so they drank. So much so that Jaune didn't even notice he was drunk until he tried stumbling to the exit, Yang helping him along. They had started a game of playful flirting sometime during the contest, and it was escalating fast.

"You know, I like fiery girls." His speech was slightly slurred, but Yang didn't seem to mind. She gave him another predatory smirk, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"And I like guys I can push around." Jaune's drunk brain didn't even have time to register her words before he was roughly shoved into a wall. Yang slowly approached his swaying form and then everything went black.

* * *

The blinding light peeking through the curtains awoke Jaune. He covered his eyes and tried to sit up before a splitting pain coursed through his head, causing him to collapse back onto the bed with a groan.

Ignoring his hangover to the best of his abilities, he looked over to see if Pyrrha had already gotten up, but her bed wasn't there. Looking around more closely now, he noticed he wasn't in the dorms at all. Instead, he was in a burgundy room with white curtains, and clothes strewn across the floor. He began to panic. Where was he? How did he get there? What the hell happened the night before?

He remembered trying the Strawberry Sunrise, drinking with Yang, and then being shoved into the wall... then... then being kissed! Kissing back, groping, words of consent, and being lead to a hotel. He remembered Yang pushing him onto the bed, remembered her nude body, how beautiful she was. Then the things they did, the things that carried into the night until they both couldn't go any more before passing out.

So... what did this mean? He had slept with Yang, but what did that mean? They weren't in a relationship, and nothing had made him look at her that way before. How did she feel about this? What would his friends think about this?

A rustling from his right broke him out of his thoughts. Yang rose from her place next to him, hair disheveled and unruly. She took one look around before resting her eyes on him. They had a silent moment to try and register what the other was thinking.

Jaune didn't know what to think. He always imagined his 'first time' would be a happy occasion, where the love of his life woke up next to him with a smile before whispering good morning. But Yang didn't look particularly happy, in fact she didn't look like she was feeling anything. She just stared at him with a blank expression. No crappy puns, no wry smiles, just... nothing.

Before he could say anything, she got out of bed and began putting her clothes back on. It was like she didn't care about him, as if she wasn't involved at all. Why was he thinking so much about it anyways? He knew about these things; one night stands. He never imagined having one, but it was supposed to be something casual, right? So, why did it feel so wrong? Why did it feel like she should stay?

"What do we do now?" The question escaped his lips before he even had time to think about it. She paused as she pulled on her shorts, but didn't turn around to answer.

"What do you mean? We go back to Beacon." Jaune didn't like the serious tone of her voice.

"What will everyone think, though?" His panic was giving way to worry. Would their friends think bad of them? What would Pyrrha think? Ruby?

"We're not telling anyone." For some reason Jaune was starting to get a piercing feeling in his gut. Like something wasn't as it should be.

"What do you mean?" Even though he asked, he already knew the answer.

"This was a one time thing, Jaune. No one needs to know." Her voice carried a finality, but maybe it was that fear of the conversation ending that spurred Jaune to protest.

"That's not right. This isn't right." He shook his head. She finally turned to face him after putting her tank top on.

"What?" He got out of bed with a pensive expression.

"I... I don't like it. It doesn't feel right." He put his boxers back on, still not completely understanding where he was taking the conversation.

"It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, Jaune. We made a mistake." Jaune physically recoiled from her words. "Last night was a mistake, okay?"

"But.. but you're the one that..." He didn't know what to say. She had just basically said he was a mistake, that everything they had the night before shouldn't have happened.

"I know! And it was a mistake." She gripped her shirt uncomfortably. Jaune's confusion finally gave way to anger.

"So you just toyed with my feelings?!" He growled. He wasn't going to let her go without taking some form of responsibility.

"No! I don't know... I didn't mean to..." Her voice was getting quieter. She was looking uncharacteristically small, but Jaune didn't care. He was too blinded by his rage to think anymore. He took a threatening step towards her.

"Well, what if I wanted something more, huh!?" He didn't know where those words came from but, after thinking about it, he realized he meant it. He didn't want their relationship to end on this note. Yang bounced back surprisingly fast, maybe it wasn't so surprising when you consider it was her.

"Don't push your luck! Just because you got me for one night doesn't mean I'm yours!" She matched his step, putting them in each others' face. Her eyes flashed red, warning of a painful future, still Jaune continued.

"If last night was such a mistake, then why are you still here!?" Yang didn't even grace that with an answer, instead she graced his face with her fist. Jaune held his right eye in pain, barely hearing the door slam shut through the ringing in his head. He slid down the bedpost until his knees hit his chest.

"I'm an idiot..." He muttered to the empty space, grimacing at his stupidity. He couldn't tell if he meant arguing with Yang, or thinking he had a chance with her in the first place. Either way, he had messed it all up now.

He slowly put on his clothes, repeating the entire event over and over in his head, regretting his actions more and more, before shutting the door and heading off to find somewhere he could clear his head.

* * *

 **Post-chapter AN: So, here's my first oneshot... is what I would say if it actually was a oneshot. Nope, it'll be two chapters. I was inspired to write this because of All Time Low's song "Don't You Go", so go check that band out if you're into punkish stuff. I think they're actually classified as Pop Punk, but whatever.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please fav and review if you deem me worthy. Be on the look out for the next/last chapter.**

 **We've got a long 'Svenska är skit' question today: Om du var TVUNGEN att bli huvud karaktären i ett våldsamt tv-spel, du får alla krafter som karaktären har/kommer få, vilket skulle det vara och varför? Candy crush går inte att välja, våld mot folk som spelar det räknas inte.**

 **(** **If you had to be the main character in a violent video game, you get/will get all the forces that nature has (DD: I think this means you get all the abilities you would get in the game, but I'm not sure how literal the translation is), which would it be and why ? Candy Crush can not be selected, violence against people who play it are not counted.)**

 **Well, assuming I also get put into the game world, I'd want to be the Dragonborn. Being able to learn an ancient language instantly is cool enough, but then you get to use your voice to set things on fire or blow them off cliffs. It's pretty awesome. Plus I've always wanted to travel around Tamriel. Now if I don't get sent to the game world and I have to live my life here, then I'd probably go for James Heller from Prototype 2. This is all assuming my translation was right, of course.**


	2. You Held The Ice

**Pre-chapter AN: Here's the final chapter of this little idea. Enjoy...**

* * *

Fast Night

* * *

Jaune checked his scroll for the time. The morning bell had surely already rung, but it didn't matter to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus in class anyways. Plus she was there. He thought he should feel angry, but all he really felt was sadness and regret. Sadness because he screwed up his chances with a girl, again, and regret for his actions earlier that morning.

"She has to hate me now." He thought aloud. He finally looked up to see where he was heading, and found himself standing outside Junior's club again. He did one take of his surroundings, finding it deader than last night, and decided to head inside to clear his head.

The lights weren't blaring like they were the night before, in fact everything seemed much quieter. Instead of a dance floor, tables were moved into the open space, and patrons were drinking and chatting like any normal bar. He didn't think too much of it though, instead he headed for the same stool as last night.

Junior was already waiting for him, water ready and everything. Jaune sat, and Junior gave him an understanding nod before leaving to serve others at the opposite end of the counter. Jaune was glad he understood. Now he could sort out his thoughts. What was there to think about though?

He, Jaune Arc, local wannabe knight and general idiot, slept with Yang Xiao Long, the strongest hand to hand fighter in his group of friends and one of the most beautiful girls he knew. That... seemed completely unbelievable, if not for the fact he still had the hangover to prove it, not to mention the mixed feelings. So, that left the big question: how did he feel about her?

His soul searching was interrupted by a loud cheering in the back corner of the room. He wouldn't have paid it much mind if he didn't hear the familiar heated voice. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to find out what was going on, so he slowly approached the crowd...

* * *

Yang couldn't seem to get Jaune out of her head, no matter how hard she shook it. He would keep popping up, along with the question of why? He wasn't someone she was particularly interested in, not until last night anyways.

She shook her head for the umpteenth time since she woke up, and stopped short of the docks to Beacon. She knew her teammates were worrying about her, but she didn't want to face them with such a muddled brain. Instead she turned on her heel and began walking faster than before. She needed a drink, and she knew Junior opened his club up as a bar during the day.

She made it there in no time using the many shortcuts she found during her time in the city. Without sparing the bar a glance, she headed to the farthest corner from the door and flagged the white twin down to order her drink. Melanie walked over slowly, probably still feeling indignant over getting roundhouse kicked in the face. Despite herself, Yang let a small smirk grace her lips at that thought.

"Strawberry Sunri-" She stopped short, remembering what she came here for. "Actually, can I have some orange juice? I could use the Vitamin D right now." Melanie raised an eyebrow at her sudden shift in character, but made off for the drink nonetheless.

With no one around, she had only her thoughts. She wondered why she made a move on Jaune. She wasn't actually drunk, maybe a little tipsy, but not full-blown shit faced like Jaune was. She did everything consciously, so what drove her do what she did? Why did she have sex with him? They were friends, good friends at that, but not friends with benefits. Was it a moment of weakness caused by lust? Or something more...?

She remembered the look in his eyes when she woke up. Pure confusion, then when she said it was a mistake, pure anger and betrayal. He really did think it was something more, and maybe last night she did too. But when she woke up and saw their clothes, and him, she just backpedaled for some reason. Was she scared of the commitment? Oum, she was acting like her mother.

She ran her hands through her blonde locks, feeling the comforting sensation of the strands cascading down her fingertips. But she suddenly felt very uncomfortable when another hand found it's way to her head, gripping her hair too roughly for her liking. She shot up out of the chair, ready to knock the perpetrator's teeth in.

"Oho, we've got a goddess amongst us boys!" A man wearing a leather jacket called over his shoulder, eliciting a collective cheer from a gang of similarly dressed men standing behind him. Yang swatted his greasy hand away.

"Don't touch the hair." She growled. His response was to laugh in her face, making Yang cringe at his breath; a mix of cigarettes and alcohol.

"And what are ya gonna do about it, lass?" He smiled. She was about to knock his teeth in, but before she knew it, his teeth were already spread across the floor. She looked incredulously at the blonde boy who had just sucker punched the greaser in the face.

"Jaune!?" He looked back, flashing her a smile, and took a protective stance in front of her. "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out." She was surprised by his sarcastic answer. Then she saw he was shaking like a leaf. The adrenaline was probably affecting him, she surmised.

"Ya little fucker!" They looked back to the group of men, seeing two of the grunts helping their scowling leader of the ground. He rubbed his jaw before shrugging his helpers off and spitting blood on the floor. "I'm gonna kick ya to Tuesday, ya little shit!" Jaune and Yang shared a look.

"It IS Tuesday." Yang smirked at the fumbling leather-hound. He started spouting a sling of unsavory curses at her, but Yang ignored him to lean in towards Jaune.

"You know how to fight without your sword?" She watched as the crowd of greasers tensed up, ready to duke it out.

"Well, I have been watching you fight all year." He shrugged and left it at that, putting his fists up in a mimic of her defensive stance. She was slightly impressed at the look of determination he had. She wondered, was he so determined because he's protecting her?

She shook her head. It was no time to get flustered, they had bad guys to beat up. Speaking of which, it looked as if the leather-head was done with his tantrum.

"-and then I'm gonna run that hair of yours through the mud!" He spit on the floor to punctuate his distaste. Yang's eyes flashed red, but settled into a sweet lilac when she smirked.

"And how are you gonna do that, Soft Leather?" His eye twitched, and his scowl slowly deepened. "Did I hit a nerve, boyo?" She did a mock version of his accent to antagonize him more.

He clenched his fist before jumping at her with a roar. To his gang he may have been fast, but compared to the Ursa that Yang usually faced, he was as slow as a turtle. She sidestepped his poor attempt at a straight, and spun on her heel, introducing her boot to his face. She made a 'come at me' motion with her hand, directing it towards the crowd of stunned men. The group of leatherbound men watched as their leader fell unconscious, standing stock still before mustering their pride and charging the two teens.

* * *

The fight went as Yang had expected it to go. She and Jaune kicked lots of ass, but eventually succumbed to their superior numbers. 'You can't win every fight', she mused to herself. If it hadn't been for Junior and the twins breaking it up, they might have been seriously hurt, but those were pointless details. And Yang liked to leave those to people who cared, like Blake and Weiss. Now though...

"-and when you kicked that guy in the balls so hard he hit the ceiling! Awesome!" Jaune threw his hands up in the air, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. They continued down the street, getting weird looks from the passerbys.

… now she just wanted to enjoy the victorious atmosphere.

"Hey, Yang?" She turned towards Jaune.

"What?" He rubbed his bruised shoulder, feeling out some kinks.

"Are you alright? You look pretty bad." He pointed to his cheek. Yang mirrored him, feeling blood from a cut. She wiped the blood off, focusing her aura on the cut to seal it.

"Good as new. You don't look too hot yourself, Vomit Boy." He tried to roll his eyes at the nickname, but winced when his black eye protested against the action. "I don't remember seeing you get hit there..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, well, that's because you're the one who hit me." Then Yang remembered what happened that morning, and how she treated him. Her gaze fell to the floor, and Jaune mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. She spoke up before he could correct himself.

"Let's go get some ice. We need to let our teams know we're fine anyways." He opened his mouth to say something, but felt it wasn't appropriate, so he nodded instead.

* * *

The trip back was awkward. Neither Jaune nor Yang knew how to approach the issue of the night before, and they didn't even have their feelings sorted out on the matter to begin with, so it was just a crushing silence until they arrived at team RWBY's dorm. However, the trip did give them time to think.

Considering Jaune did technically come to her rescue, even if it didn't make much of a difference in the end, Yang thought that was enough to rethink her feelings of him. So she went over what she already knew.

He cared for her greatly, that much was clear when he decided to literally knock a burly greaser's teeth out for her. He was a good enough guy to take a black eye without raising his fist against her. Bonus points for not calling her a whore, or some other profanity on the way out.

He... expected something more out of their night together. And as much as it pained her to admit it, she blew him off in a similar way that her own mother blew her and her father off. Ready to leave at the first sign of responsibility or commitment. The idea of being with someone was a big thing, especially to someone with family issues like Yang's, and she basically tried to run from it. Jaune was right, what she tried to do wasn't right. SHE was making the mistake. The least she could have done was talk about it, or even see if it went anywhere. There was really only one answer to her question: why did she sleep with Jaune Arc?

She was interested. And that was enough for her to make up her mind.

Having reached an answer, she gently placed the ice pack to Jaune's swollen eye. He flinched instinctively, but leaned into the pack when the cool sensation washed out the pain.

"About last night..." Yang's voice came out soft and gentle, as if she didn't want to break the moment of peace they had. "… I... I'm-" She couldn't finish before Jaune stopped her.

"I-I've been thinking. And I really liked what we did, a-and I want to take you on a date. A real one... Or wanted to, at least." The sadness in his voice told her to shut up and listen. "You already told me no though, huh? Don't worry..." He cracked a sad smile. "… I won't bug you about it like I did with Weiss. I learned my lesson that time. Really, I-" She placed her hand over his mouth before he could continue to ramble on.

"I've been thinking, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I... shouldn't have said that stuff. I was freaking out and couldn't think straight. But I can now, and..." She took a deep breath. "... do you wanna go see a movie this weekend?" He blinked a few times before replying.

"A-as a date?" She smirked, her normally chipper attitude kicking in.

"Yup! So 'whaddya say, Vomit Boy?" He searched for the ability to say a simple yes, but ended up just nodding slowly. "Great!" She slapped him on the back before heading towards the door, calling over her shoulder that she was getting more ice for his eye.

Jaune didn't really know what to think about the sudden change of plans, but he supposed it was good. He got a date with the girl he just slept with after fighting a greasy leathergang. Not exactly your normal happy ending, but...

…it was Jaune's happy ending.

* * *

 **Post-chapter AN: So, that's it. I know a lot of you said this idea had a lot of potential, but this is all I had in mind for it. I'm sure some people will be disappointed with that, so I decided to make a proposition to those of you who want to see it continued: Continue it yourself. This idea is free for the taking to anyone who thinks they can write something good with it, so give it shot. You might like where it goes.**

 **A Simple Date is still in my mind, but I actually have plans for it's future now, and Night and Day is still in development. That's pretty much all there is to say, so I hope you liked this. Be on the look out for me in the future.**

 **Svenska är skit: har du någonsin haft ett spel som du har total ändrat din åsikt om? Om ja, varför? (Have you ever had a game that you have completely changed your opinion about ? If yes, why?)**

 **Yes, it's actually one of my favorite games now. I bought Fallout 3 when I saw it in Best Buy three shopping trips in a row. Brand new copies fresh off the press, every week I went there. That must mean it's good, my little child brain said. So, I bought and played it for about a half an hour before saying, "I don't understand this. This sucks.", and throwing it to the far end of my game pile. About a year later, when I finally matured into the eleven year old who could understand basic RPG game mechanics, something kept nagging at me to finish the game and get the achievements. (I had bought it for the Xbox 360 and already discovered Rooster Teeth by this point.)**

 **After starting a new game, and about 45 minutes of exploring the different SPECIAL combinations, I made it out of the Vault. The view of post-apocalyptic DC was amazing. The way they had the glare of the sun block out your sight, just to bring you the breathtaking view of the Pentagon and Capital Building in the distance, broken and crumbling but eerily beautiful. I fell in love with it right then and there.**

 **Fallout is one of, if not solely, my favorite game series ever. I have Fallout 1, 2, tactics, and New Vegas on my computer, along with my original copy of 3 for the 360. The only other game that could dispute the title of BEST is Metro 2033, and that game was heavily influenced by the Fallout universe. I think it was actually written as a fanfiction or a spin off of the Fallout universe. Small world, huh?**


End file.
